Kagome's Poem
by tatayoung
Summary: Kagoem see Inuyasha with KIkyo for the lst tiem and runs but what she doesn't know is that what she saw may not be what she thinksOneShot Review
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Poem

He was running towards her as she ran. She ran as fast as she could to get as far as she could. He had done it. He went to see her. He chose her, she couldn't stay when he was with her. She doesn't belong. She belongs in a different place, a different world, a different time. She tried to hard to believe that he loved her but she was wrong. Oh how wrong she was. Tears tried to escape her eyes. She wouldn't cry this time, not till she was home safe in her bed away from everything and anything that was here anything that everything of him. Oh how she hated him and wished she had never met him. He had caused so much pain in her life. And yet she would do it all again for on last kiss.

He ran after her. He could smell the tears he could see her and he knew where she was headed it was the only place where she would be safe from him and any more heart break that came her way. The well. The well that had caused her so much pain yet had brought her so much happiness. The well that brought her to him. He thought she loved him. He thought they were going to be together forever. He thought that they were meant to be. Ever since she saved him from the arrow. Ever since she undid the spell. She was everything her needed. She was not just a reincarnation she was much more the then the real thing. She was more then just a copy. She never was a copy and never will be. The priestess will never feel what she feels. She would never be like as happy or as warm or better smelling then her. For she was the real copy, and the girl for him was running, and was never coming back.

She ran towards the only thing that would bring her back and away from him. He had broken her heart one to many times. She had cried one too many tears for him. She took one last look at her life on the other side of the well. She turned and jump the last thing she heard was him calling her name.

It's been a week since she ahs seen him and she had cried her self to sleep every night. She missed him. She had loved him. No she does Love Him. She rolled out of bed and walked over to her closet and pulled out a red and silver book. That was his colors. They were her colors too till he turned his back. If her loved her he would of come for her. He would of told her that he loved her and he never loved HER, but her loved Her. She sighed and opened to the page she left off at.

"Inuyasha I love him with all my heart. You're the reason I come back early. You're the reason I miss school. I love you. I love the way you come and get me when your lonely and the way you carry me when I'm slow. I love how you would put your life in danger just to make sure that not even one hair is moved from my head. You're the reason I don't run off with Koga or Hojo. I love you with all my heart and I hope that one day you will too. Even if you seem to hate me, you always seem to lighten up when you see a tear in my eye…." She had to stop reading she was crying again. She needed to get over him. She needed to stop wallowing and get on with her life even if he's not part of it anymore. She opened up to the next blank page and started to write out her feelings.

* * *

OH BTW I WROTE THIS POEM SO IF YOU WANT TO USE IT IN ANY OF UR FIC I DOTN CARE JUST SAY WHERE YOU GOT IT FROM THX :)

* * *

My blood runs cold,  
As I am told,  
About all the lies  
I strain my eyes,  
To fight back the tears.  
I will not cry  
In front of  
Y o u

Do you not understand,  
The meaning of  
"I love you"?  
you said it,  
and I fucking believed you  
but none of it was true  
how could you?

As I am told,  
All the lies unfold.  
You played me.  
You hurt me.  
I feel so used.  
And the worst thing is,  
I trusted you

As the hot tears,  
Roll down my face,  
I run,  
To try and find  
A place  
Where I can be told  
That I am loved  
And not think it to be  
A f u c k i n g l i e

How could you?

Now as you go,  
from girl to girl,  
you realize,  
what you've done to me  
but you don't even  
C A R E

I wish I hated you  
I wish I didn't care

Its not fair,  
Its just not fair.  
And after all you've done to me,

I S T I L L O V E Y O U

She cried as she read it out loud. She missed him so much even if he didn't love her. She didn't care anymore if he loved her. She had loved him. She thought he loved her too. He had lied. All she was ever to him was a shard detector he would never think of her as beautiful. Just some dumb junior high girl a copy of Kinky-ho.

Little did she know out side was our little Half-Demon friend who was listening to her cry yet again. He wish he knew why she would cry he self to sleep every night, or why she would read the red and silver book with his name in it, if she loved him why didn't she ever some back?

He loved her and she just left. She ran out of the forest with tears in her eyes. Was she really that sad that he had killed Kikyo? Was she really that mad that she got back her soul? What did he ever do to make her mad? What did he ever do to make her feel unloved and Hated? What did he do to make her ran away and never come back? Did she really not want to be with a Half-Breed that bad that she would leave?

"Ka…Kagome….I…Lo.." Just then she looked out the window. He jumped into the tree where he couldn't be seen and moved back to the roof when she wasn't looking.

"So this is how it's going to be. I hide from you when you look, Shy away when you talk, Only see you when I think about you, and only talk to you through the air? If that's they was it's going to then I don't want anything to do with you…" Inuyasha turned to the window and watched as she got into bed and fell asleep. He then opened the window and walled over to her.

"I want everything to do with you." He said and bent down and kissed her and left…..

* * *

What do you guys think deep enough? To sappy? To fluffy? You all know what to do… You hit the review button to make me happy.

O BTW all you Broken fans I will be updating that one very soon I'm just out of ideas so review and give me some fast

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

OK because of all the people who kept asking for me to keep going I'm screwing the one shot thing. So I hope your all happy that I will keep this up till y'all get tried of it. O BTW it will be a bunch of poems reflecting Kagome and Inuyasha all that I wrote.

* * *

"So this is how it's going to be. I hide from you when you look, Shy away when you talk, Only see you when I think about you, and only talk to you through the air? If that's they was it's going to then I don't want anything to do with you…" Inuyasha turned to the window and watched as she got into bed and fell asleep. He then opened the window and walled over to her.

"I want everything to do with you." He said and bent down and kissed her and left…..

Kagome woke up with a start. She rubbed her cheek where he had kissed her and looked around the room.

"Hmmm….no one here, I could of sworn that I felt some one kiss me." She sighed and laid down and went to sleep.

Little did she know he was still watching her from the tree just like he would always do and would never stop till the day he died. He loved her to much to let her go, one day soon she would know. She would know how much he loved her.

* * *

The next day Kagome was out with her book and was sitting under the god tree. She looked up at the mark where Inuyasha was imprisoned for 50 years and would still be if it hadn't of been for her. She ran her fingers over the spot and sighed. She loved him to much to let him go. But if he loved Kinky-ho and not her, then that was his choice and she would have to live with it. She sat back down and opened up to a new page and began to write out her feelings…

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight I should have kept you and never should have let go

The feeling that I'm feeling right now when I don't hear your voice

You cured all my sadness and all of my pain o boy

To this very day I know it was a game and I was your toy

Nothing can compare to the motionless stares and all the ever lasting glares

Damn this so isn't fair

You're Silver hair

The county fair

The way you threw me out the door

Damn boy I'm not your whore

You treated me like everything way good

I felt so right with you and now you lie

I could not believe how much I could hate you without hating you at all

I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind

Our songs on the radio

"If you think your lonely now "

Think about us

We were too deep

I got to change the station

I only think of you

Its breaking my heart

I try to keep it together but its breaking me apart

When you left I lost a part of me

Damn is that so hard to believe

Come back babe come back

Baby we belong together

She closed her book after reading it over a few times. She looked up to the tree to where he would sit when he was waiting for her to come back. But she knew that she never would. She never could. She missed her friends dearly. She missed him even more, the way her would tell her things, they way he would touch her, smile at her, Move his little ears when he was nervous. But what she missed most and knew she would never have was his love. Even though he never loved her it wasn't wrong for her to love him. Some where in the world was some one for her, to bad he's on the other side of the well. She got up brought her book to her chest and walked towards the well house. She looked in. Memories came to her 100 miles a minute. A tear started to roll down her flawless face. The first time she ever went down that well she thought she was going to die. The first time she saw him, she fell in love. She never believed in Love at first sight till that day. To day was the day she met him a year ago. Her birthday, did he know? NO. Did he care? No. All he ever cared about was going to hell with her. What she would give to tell him that she loved him, what, would she give to spend just a day with him, no one but them.

* * *

He was sitting in the tree listen to her read her poem. It was about him. What had he done to make her hate him? What could he do to show her that he cared, he didn't care about that bitch, all he ever cared about and ever would was her. He watched her get up and walk over to the well house.

'What is she doing in there is she going back to see me?'

* * *

"What am I doing in here?" Kagome asked to no one really

"He didn't choose me, he chose her. He left me."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting out side listening to her talk.

"So that's why she left" He said to the wind with a smile on his face.

"She doesn't hate me." He almost yelled that one. He knew what he had to do, he walked into the well house and sat behind Kagome. He waited fro her to turn around.

Kagome turned around……

* * *

There I hope u like the next chapter I have diecied I will go as long as you guys want me to so just tell me when to stop and go back ot the other ones. Remember REVIEW then ill love you all so much more

Je na


End file.
